Jaded View: Chapter six
Chapter six “Get up, ya gotta do something.” Cresentfeather shook Pickles’s sleeping body. The brown tabby got up, looking at the she, “ya got something important to do, so get out of my den.” Cresentfeather padded out of the tunnel, sunlight engulfing the white she. Pickles padded after her, squinting as sun rays fell into the camp. Cats were chatting in the clearing, some waiting by a tree root, which stuck out of the ground in front of a pile of rocks. She saw Moonlight, who was talking to Silentfrost and Shadowtail. “Look who finally got up.” Moonlight meowed, flicking her tail, “you took your time as well.” Shadowtail remarked. Pickles padded over to the cats, “Pickles, let me tell you, today is going to be a special day for you.” The white and black she meowed, “but you’ll need to wait a bit, maybe you hang out with the kits.” Moonlight flicked her tail to a white kit, playing with the golden and dark ginger kit. She padded over there, some cats staring at her and muttering something to their clanmates. “Hey again!” The golden kit mewed, waving one of his front paws at her. “Let’s just begin with introductions.” The white kit mewed, padding in front of him. “I am Lilykit, you should already know that. And this is Junglekit.” The golden kit smiled. “Cats of Shadeclan.” Darklight stood at the tip of the tree root. “On this morning, we have a new life joining our clan.” The toms voice was shaky, and his paws shivered. The cats around the three sat down in front of the tree root. “Come on.” Lilykit ran into the ground, plopping down beside her mother, Pickles followed, skidding beside the white kit. She looked up at Darklight, the tom was searching the crowd, then he spotted Pickles. “Pickles.” He flicked his tail, “do you accept this invitation to the clan?” “Yes!” She called up. “Since you aren’t the age of a training, we must give you to a mother, who would like this kit?” The cats around them became silent. “I will!” Lilykit’s mother meowed. “Then, it is settled, Pickles, you will become Picklekit, since you have joined our clan.” The tom scanned the clearing, “anything else?” He meowed. The clearing became silent once more. “Then, clan dismissed.” He stammered, padding down the back of the tree root. The cats started to disperse, chatting and talking in groups again. “So, now you’re my sister, and we can start a tour.” Lilykit mewed. “First, this is our mother, Snowflight.” She flicked her tail to the white she. “Yes, now Lilykit.” The white she padded over to her kit, “don’t get in any trouble with Picklekit.” She nuzzled the kit. “And for you Picklekit.” The she nuzzled her cheek, “stay out of trouble.” She flicked her tail. “We won’t mum.” Lilykit mewed, padding off, Picklekit ran after her. “That is our den, where me, you and mum sleep.” She pointed to a shrub. “And next to it is a den in the making, mum’s gonna back it my den when I’m a warrior.” The she padded over to another den, “this is Silkwhisker, Junglekit and Moldkits’ den. I wouldn’t go in though; you’ll be shooed right out.” Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter seven Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter five Category:Jaded View